


西卡老师的生贺（边兴）

by ONLYX



Category: BaekLay 边兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: *生贺！短打！车！*是口嗨过的小奴隶





	西卡老师的生贺（边兴）

边伯贤今日晚到了。心不在焉地向台上的主人告病，倒是衣冠整齐面色如常，没有一丝一毫口中所说的操劳。  
他走到一边的位置上坐下，侍女小心翼翼跪在他身边，将他的长袍下摆放在膝盖上免得受了灰。  
没有谁不知道，祭司在主人心里是特殊的。  
看主人的神色，听着底下的人讲话，眼睛却对着祭司一瞟一瞟，满是渴望与追求。偶尔祭司抬头看他，他立刻耳边泛红。  
他看见祭司低下头把玩手中一条红绳，唇角忽然勾起一阵暧昧的笑意，顿时像是心脏都被捏紧了。  
其实边伯贤看着面前的人，才想到自己的小奴隶有多好看，看着他比什么宝石手串河山万贯要养眼得多。  
今早出来时完了，看着小奴隶的睡颜，没吵醒他，忍不住多看了会，出来也就耽误了。  
这时想起来，心里念得很。  
想了一会到底是止不住心头的痒，直接起身，向主人告退。  
那人愣住，看着他直接离去的背影，眼里升腾起满满的嫉恨。  
边伯贤回到住处时小奴隶已经醒了，迷迷糊糊的，平常诚惶诚恐不让人伺候着，早上刚起时倒是随人摆弄。  
几个伺候人的都知道，正在努力清醒过来的这位明面上是祭司的小奴隶，实际上是人家心爱的床伴，可不能有点磕着碰着，惹了祭司床笫上不爽。因此手上的力气更是轻柔几分，匆匆把衣饰摆弄整齐了，向祭司一行礼退了下去。  
边伯贤笑着走过去，小奴隶坐在梳洗的铜镜前发呆。忽然被人搂进怀里，带着一股并不浓烈的熏香味，脸上贴着祭司上好的袍服，张艺兴瞬间就清醒了。  
“您回来了……”  
边伯贤应他一声，抄起他的腰带回床上：“想你想的紧。”  
张艺兴身上衣物本来也不多的，隔着纱衣，边伯贤的手从他的腰际暧昧地直抚弄到胸口，忍不住缩起肩膀吸了口气。  
“艺兴……才起……”  
“是啊。”边伯贤从善如流，搂住小美人的腰带进怀里，侧头咬住他小巧的耳垂，“该罚。”  
……该罚？不他讲的不是这个……  
祭司一人之下万人之上，直到如今连主人也对他唯命是从——可偏偏，敢对他说不要的只有他的小奴隶。  
“你要跟我的时候，可是自己什么都做了，乖得很。”他也不在意张艺兴的不要，过不了一会儿就不作数了，“是我把你养成这样？”  
小奴隶委委屈屈地颤抖着，还是乖乖伸出手解开祭司的腰带，褪去繁重的衣袍。  
因脖子被边伯贤细细亲吻着，张艺兴敏感地缩瑟着，扬起下巴小声呻吟。细白的手指划过边伯贤的胸膛，小腹，握住底下的性器拢在手心来回摩擦。  
边伯贤同他接吻，是对他主动的奖赏。唇瓣相贴，温软得像绸缎，凉丝丝的。他张开唇，将边伯贤的舌放进自己口中，探出舌尖去回应，乖巧而不逾矩地来回舔弄，像是家养的小猫舔弄主人逗弄自己的手指。  
祭司大人吻技很好，也不知道吻过多少男孩女孩。  
小奴隶心里忍不住有些吃醋，在分开时往边伯贤唇上咬了一口。  
边伯贤从不恼他——这会儿挑眉看着他，指腹抹过未曾出现过的牙印，像是说他恃宠而骄。  
张艺兴心虚了，讨饶地跪伏着，猫儿似的爬到他双腿间。犹豫了一下，还是张开红艳的双唇，将性器含入一小段。  
他不太会做这些事，前几次的主动也不过是粗粗舔弄几下就被拉开，被指尖探入了后穴去绞弄。  
说实话是不太好受，但如果是祭司好像又没有那么反感。  
舌尖扫过顶端的小孔，头顶上边伯贤的轻哼和落在后颈温柔地抚摸的手指仿佛是鼓励。张艺兴努力地含得深一些，喉口传来想要干呕的感觉，忍不住想退开来，却被边伯贤一把扣住，痉挛的喉口肌肉挤压着性器顶端，敏感的上颚仿佛都感觉到上面跳动的血管。  
好在边伯贤就按着他这么一会儿，他知道这是在教他，于是就乖乖地实践起来。他总是在这些下流色情的事情上格外有天赋，没一会儿就学会了利用喉口的收缩去讨祭司欢心。  
他一下一下为边伯贤做深喉，听着祭司大人的喘息越来越急促。手指流连在他的腿根，双唇触不到的性器根部就腾出一只手来撸动，偶尔照顾到底下的囊袋。他得空抬眼看着祭司情动时泛起红的俊朗的脸，那双烟雨般灰色的眼睛，注视着他，满是独占欲的烈火。  
他感到边伯贤腿上的肌肉绷紧了，一手扣在他后脑勺轻轻拉开。可使坏这事儿他也会，顺着边伯贤手上的力气让性器滑到唇边，在顶端舔弄吸吮。  
魂儿都要被小奴隶榨出来，边伯贤急喘一声，揪住小奴隶柔软的头发，看他吃痛微微皱起的眉眼，把精液射在他深深的酒窝儿里。  
小奴隶倒是识趣儿，看看边伯贤的眼色，指尖抹去睫毛上沾到的浊液探出小舌来舔去，又把手指舔的湿淋淋，跪立着探向后穴。  
边伯贤慵懒地斜撑着，看着小奴隶给自己做扩张。昨夜里才承过欢，扩张起来倒不算困难，只是他身子害羞得很，手指一动带出水声，他就要全身泛粉，好像下一秒眼里就要流出玉珠子似的眼泪。  
张艺兴咬着唇怕自己发出奇怪的欲求不满的声音，两根手指在穴里进出，感受着自己的穴肉淫荡地裹着不断抽动的手指，又软又热的，也怪不得每次边伯贤操进来都要夸他好肏。  
他被自己吓了一跳，甩开这些念头，穴里却因为手指进不到深处而开始不满，痒意从尾椎一路攀上肩膀，使他不得章法地扭动着腰。  
“你过来。”边伯贤见差不多了，唤他过来，忽然拽着他的脚踝把人掀翻了压在身下，性器顶端就进入了已然湿润的小穴。  
张艺兴被他进入时总习惯挺起胸膛，把红粉莹润的乳尖送到边伯贤口中，鼻间发出一声又软又娇的长吟，随后被边伯贤肏的支离破碎不成样子。  
边伯贤喜欢在肏着他时吻他胸口。两颗总是挺立着惹人噬咬的乳粒红盈盈的，像是石榴果肉，微微上翘着，含入口中轻轻逗弄就惹得他发出委屈的哭腔，水蛇一样扭着腰，却把穴里的东西含得更深，小腹上隐约顶出小小的鼓包。边伯贤拉着他的手摸着小腹，舌尖挑逗他粉色的乳晕，含含糊糊地问他。  
“小奴隶被我射在里面会怀孕吗？能给祭司生个孩子，也只有你有这个福气了。”  
小奴隶禁不住他言语挑逗的，抽噎着任他操弄，没多久泄了身，白嫩的手抓在边伯贤肩膀上留下几道红色的指甲痕儿。  
他怕人生气，想起上次被他按在红纱帐里做的时候，怕周边有人，紧张得在他身上留了痕迹，他便脸色不太好的样子。  
于是凑上去，含着边伯贤肩膀上凸起的锁骨末端，吻他喉结，又一路吻到他双唇，乖乖献吻，又让人兽性大发地把自己肏到失神。  
他本来还是困的，倦意在边伯贤深深埋在他体内射出精液以后又侵占了他。也不管祭司还想说些什么，给自己找了个舒服姿势往人怀里一窝，睡了。  
边伯贤看着他无奈，自己也意识不到唇角的笑意宠溺得很。  
“睡吧。”他说，“以后没有人敢欺负你了。”


End file.
